


Talk dirty to me

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Sex, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Felicity is being really quiet in bed despite being really vocal creature. Oliver wants to know why.





	Talk dirty to me

Oliver never paid too much attention to it. Of course he was a tentative boyfriend and then fiance. Felicity told him that many times before but it seemed that he has missed that one detail.

But now after all those years he seemed to notice it and it’s not like it bugged him but he wondered how was it possible that a woman who had so much to say during the day was so quiet in bed.

They have been back together for six months. Oliver was getting ready to ask her to mak him the happiest man on the face of the Earth once again. 

This time no more waiting for wedding though. He was not only going to ask her to marry her but to do it as quickly as possible.

If he was being honest he was afraid she was going to slip through his fingers again and he had lost her so many times or thought that he did that waiting just simply didn’t make sense anymore.

But before he could ask her there was one more matter he had to solve. He wanted to know everything about Felicity Smoak and this was something he would also call a priority.

They were back in the bunker, the whole team has survived that horrible explosion. And now Oliver was the one helping them in a fight with their own demons.  
He loved everyone on his team, they were his family but Felicity, she was so much more and she became his top priority.

“Hey.” He said softly as he approached her.

She turned around in her chair and smiled brightly at him.

“That was such a good team work.” She said proudly. “I think our team has never worked better.” She stood up. “You are a good leader.Oliver.” She leaned and kissed him on a cheek. 

He didn’t let her go too far as he enjoyed her closeness way too much.

“I think I might finally believe that I am.” He said honestly.

There was nothing more that Felicity Smoak wanted than make him believe in himself and now that she was seeing it happening emotions were taking control over her.

Oliver got worried when he saw tears in her eyes.

“Hon are you crying?” He wiped the single tear that roll down her cheek.

“Happy tears.” She said while not dropping her smile. “I am so proud of you.” She leaned in and kissed him softly and gently.

“I say we should go home and celebrate.” He winked at her making her laugh.

They grabbed their things and holding hands they left the lair.

They road to their home was rather quite but it was a nice and comfortable silence.

After their reached loft they both got ready of their formal clothes and got into something far more comfortable.

Oliver poured tho glasses of wine and joined Felicity on the sofa.

“Thank you.” She said softly when he placed a glass in front of her.

He sat down and turned to face her.

“Uhu.” Felicity said looking at her warily.

“What?” He asked.

“I know that face and this whole.” She made a circle around his body. “You want to talk about something.” She slightly tilted her head.

“No.” Oliver shook his. “I believe someone mentioned something about celebrating.” He moved closer to her.

“I think that person was you.” She smiled at him and bit her lower lip.

“Then I don’t know what I am waiting for.” He said before he moved further and kissed her.

Her hands naturally moved around his neck pulling his sturdy body against her own.

He moved his fingers over her thighs gently stroking the soft skin there.

The kiss grew hotter as their tongues met in a passion dance.

Oliver wrapped his hands around her and lifting her up onto his laps.

She run her hands through his hair one of them stayed loosely on top of his head as she smiled and kissed him all over his face.

It made Oliver let out a rumble of approval as he moved his hips a little bit letting her feel his erection.

She didn’t let out a sound but he knew she liked it by the way her hands held him a little bit tighter and how she moved as well to find a pleasure.

It was a little bit strange as Oliver wanted to scream out loud how this amazing woman made him feel. But she has always been the quiet one. It occurred him in that moment how much.

He moved his lips to her jaw and down her collarbone where he found his and her favourite spot and he nibbled at her skin before he bit and sucked harder.  
He wanted to get some kind of reaction from her. He knew she felt pleasure but she barely voiced it.  
He heard some barely audible whimper. That wasn’t enough. 

He moved his lips back to her and he sucked on her lower lip and bit the upper one slightly bruising them before he kissed her hard and deep.

She gave everything back. She moved her hips giving him a very pleasant satisfaction. She kissed him back like there was no tomorrow and she moved her hands down his chest making his blood boil from anticipation.

“Felicity.” He moaned her name when she grabbed his through his sweats.

It wasn’t possible to not make a sound when she was making him feel so good.

His hands moved to cup her breasts through the thin material of a top she was wearing.

He knew she loved when he played with her nipples that was the only time she would give something more than a quiet moan but this time it didn’t work.

It made him pull away.

He was looking slightly up as while she was sitting on his laps her head was a little bit higher than his.

Her lips were swollen, her breath was fastened and the look in her eyes was screaming take me right here right now.

But there was some kind of mystery to Felicity Smoak that Oliver had to solve.

“Why are you so quiet?” He finally asked not leaving his eyes off of her.

“What?” She seemed to be surprised by his question.

“You are uncharacteristically quiet.” He said one more time. “Not something I am used to.” He moved his hands to hers and interlinked their fingers together. 

“Actually it’s something I have just noticed recently and it’s been…on my mind since then.” He admitted.

It looked like Felicity still didn’t know what he meant and what was going on.

“Hon normally you talk a lot.” He let go of her one hand and stroke her cheek. “Like sometimes no one can even understand you.” He grinned when she blushed and hit his arm playfully. “That’s one of many, many things I love about you.” He softened his voice. 

“I love you.” She smiled at him.

He couldn’t help as he leaned and gave her a brief kiss.

“But in bed when we are making love or having angry rough sex you are very quiet.” He bit his lower lips. “And I don’t know if it’s something that I am doing…”

“No.” Felicity immediately interrupted him. “I never knew it bothered you.”

“It’s not that it bothers me but I am just curious as why you are not so vocal.” He licked his lips as he concentrated on a woman he loved so much.

“So I was right there was something you wanted to talk about.” She teased him before they could get serious.

“I just wasn’t sure it was something you would like to talk about.”

“There is not much of a story behind it really.” Felicity said leaning further so she was made them fall back against the back of the couch. She put her hands on his arms. “I think because I talk so much normally this is a time when my brain and my mouth filter which I am lacking is resting.” She said simply.

“But I don’t want you to hide from me.” He wrapped his hands around her waist. “I love you just the way you are all crazy talk and stuff.”

Felicity smiled at him and shook her head.

“I want you to feel natural with me and know that you can say and do whatever you want I won’t judge you or anything and if you want to stay quiet that’s fine as well.”

“I guess I am slightly afraid I will say something dirty not on purpose and things will get awkward.” She finally admitted.

“Hon.” Oliver moved his hands and cupped her face. “Dirty talk is something that is very welcomed while being intimate.” He sent her a wicked smile.

“You like dirty talk?” She asked a little bit surprised.

“Sure…I mean I guess…you don’t?” He asked unsure.

“I don’t know I never really tried it.” Felicity bit her lower lip.

Oliver moved his thumb and released her mouth from her teeth.

“I think we should try and find out if you like it then.” He said seriously.

He suddenly stood up and held her up in her arms.

“Right now?” She squealed a little bit.

“What better time than now?” He wiggled his eyebrows.   
“Let’s go to our bedroom to…” He whispered the rest into her ear as he carried her upstairs.

“Oliver!” She gasped and then giggled at his words.

“You will love it trust me.” He leaned and gave her a quick kiss.

From that day it was really hard to shut Felicity up in the bedroom but Oliver would never have it other way.

He felt that she finally let loose and was herself.

And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
